Fireman Sam & the great Fire of PontyPandy Crossover Chpt 1 Beginning
by trainmasternicholas
Summary: This is the very first chapter and a bit of a retelling of the Great Fire of PontyPandy with Characters from Paw Patrol, Fireman Sam, ThunderBirds, and the Rescue heroes. Hope you all enjoy it. (Hit Logo here /watch?v JKNO6mVcDY4 Start at 0:007 until 0:17, Gerry logo/watch?v G80-IaJyFIU Can't fit the other intro's, sorry.


Before we start I would like to thank Sango1018 for allowing me to use Ashley Wells for this story, and I hope you like the Fireman Sam with a veriaraty of characters from the Rescue Heroes, Thunderbirds and Paw Patrol plus some other characters that i've made. Enjoy.

RescueBirds And The Great Fire Of PointyPanty

Chapter 1

*logo's here*

Hit Entertainment logo below

watch?v=JKNO6mVcDY4

Start at 0:07 and continue with hit logo until 0:17.

Gery anderson logo below you.

watch?v=G80-IaJyFIU

Nickelodeon logo below.

watch?v=PtYJhLToUyQ

**Nelvana**** logo below**

watch?v=INORzZVauxs

**Fisher price**** logo**

watch?v=4ipkQPjvgB8

**Mattel Logo**

watch?v=hkkfWDmc67Y

*mix of Rescue heroes and Thunderbirds theme*

**Ok the next two intros will require you to switch back and forth to make the crossover good.**

watch?v=figZQZT3vxk

**For rescue heroes theme if you planning to have a cross over with the thunder birds theme stop at 0:08 continue until 0:18 Continue until 0:34 Finish to 0:44**

watch?v=dna8FmWFMps

**Thunderbirds theme stop at 0:15 then switch back to the rescue heroes theme.**

**Continue until 0:34, continue until 1:18 Finish to 1:31**

It was a dark stormy night near the lighthouse of the Wales coast, and Charlie was trying to get the light inside the lighthouse working.

*static shock*

Charlie: Ohhh.. *presses the green button but to no avil* Why won't you switch on, you silly light?

*light tries to turn on but to no use and makes a static noise*

Charlie: Hmm? *looks at one of the window*

*window cracks from the wind*

Charlie: *gasps*

*wind breaks the window causing the door behind Charlie to fling open*

Charlie: OHH! *gets to his feet and tries to get the door closed* Noo! Come on! Whoa!

*the latches on the door break sending from the strong high winds sending Mike out*

Mick: *holding on to the outside of the light house reaches for his cell while holding on to the light house rail* Call sam! Call fireman Sam!

*storm ranges around him*

Fireman sam great fire of Ponty Pandy theme

**These intros will also require you to switch back and forth.**

watch?v=LwpE4uMJ1hY

Proceed until 0:16 Proceed until 0:29 Proceed until 0:37 Proceed to the end.

Paw patrol theme

watch?v=L7jRlusWNzg

Proceed until 0:14 Proceed until 0:23 Proceed until 0:31 Proceed to the end.

RescueBirds and the great fire of pontypandy

*jupiter races to the light house while Mike hangs onto the lighthouse for dear life*

Charlie: I'm up here!

*jupiter arrives on scene and Elvis and Sam get out*

Elvis: *gasps*

Sam: Great fires of London! Hang in there Charlie! *turns to Elvis* The wind's to ferric to use the ladder or the helicopter!

Elvis: So how will we get Jabrandon down!

Sam: Keep the light on him Elvis! I'm coming Charlie!

*races up to the top of the light house while charlie screams help while elvis keeps the light on him*

Charlie Hurry… Can't ho-l-d.. O-n… *was about to fall but Fireman Sam caught him*

Sam: Gotcha! *helps Charlie up*

*elvis worryed*

Sam: *pulls Charlie up and manages to get him back to safety* That was close, you really should clip yourself on for safety in the future Charlie.

Charlie: *hugs sam* Thanks Sam, I will. But it's not over yet, If we don't get this lighthouse working. The ships out there could run aground in this storm!

Sam: I've got an idea, *radio's Elvis* Sam to elvis! Keep jupiter's lights flashing!

Sam's radio: *on radio to Elvis* Shine the head lights out to sea to warn the ships until we get the light house going! There are a lot of people depending on us!

Elvis: Ok sam!

*gets inside and gets jupiter to shine it's head lights out to sea*

Charlie: The light's through here Sam, I just can't get it to work.

Sam: Hand me that screwdriver Charlie, see this green whire.

*Elvis is axouis*

*sam manages to get the light working*

Sam: Yes.

Elvis: Hurray! *can't hold back the excitement* Nice one sam.

charlie: Whoo, wonderful Sam thank you so much!

*meanwhile*

At the other side of the world at the rescue heroes command center, there was a training exerse for two new recruits that joined the rescue heroes. There names where Ales a Czech from the Mountain rescue service and a Welsh firefighter named Lewis, Ales was scaling down the cliff to rescue a training Dumby while Lewis was fighting a code one blaze with Robby.

Lewis: Alright Robby, chi'n gweld unrhyw un yn gaeth y tu mewn? (translation do you see anyone trapped inside?)

Robby: *scanning for anyone trapped and he found the training dummy inside* I have a fix, cover me!

*robby goes forward as Lewis covers him with the firehose to keep the flame at bay as he goes inside while the fire rages around him and rescues the dummy but the house collapse's from the fire*

Lewis: Robby!

*the remaining outside of house collapse's but Robby emerges unscathed*

Robby: Now that wasn't as hard, and still intact.

Lewis: Robotiaid, bob amser yn ddigywilydd. (translation Robots, always being cheeky.)

Meanwhile up on the Cliff Ales was scaling down and sees the dumby victim.

Ales: Ahh, žádný problém. (translation Ahh, no problem.) *grabs the dumby* je to příliš snadné. (translation, it's too easy.)

Billy: So far so good, but the best train excuse is always including the element of surprise. *billy has his hand on the safety latch* There's a safety latch, i'm sure he doesn't know yet.

*lets the safety latch go and Ales falls*

Ales: AAAHHHHH! *grabs the building ledge and holds on* Ohh, that is the Boss I know. Hey Billy you really know how to make Czech's work hard. *fires the grappling hook from his glove to the crane arm boom*

Billy: That the test of a true rescue hero, some one who prepared for the unexpected at all times.

Jack: Like the exurse you gave me remember? Submerge in ice water without scuba gear? *shivering at that thought* Ohhh it was colder then penguin's tail feather's.

Billy: Well hey it strengthened your endurance.

Jake: Or that one time where i found myself trapped in quick sand, with a very short rope.

Billy: Yea that wasn't a test, you we re getting on my nerves that day.

*the three guys laugh along with Ashley*

*Ales makes it to the top of the building*

Ales: Train excuse complete, right Billy?

Billy: You were great Ales, you passed with flying colours. Same with Lewis, now it's Ashley's turn for her training excuse.

Ashley: What am I suppose to do? Run through the fire maze? Pilot the helicopter during a ice storm? What?

Billy: Your close Ashley, you were close.

*computer with 9 dots and a pen on it*

Ashley: This is it?

Billy: Yes just connect all 9 dots in 4 straight lines and the pencil can't leave the page.

Ashley: Hmm, taking it easy on the rookie huh. This is gonna be a breeze *draws the line* 1, 2, 3, 4.

*Window's XP sound*

Ashley: Huh?

Billy: The reason why I chose this exerse is so that you can think outside the box. To look at a problem from a diffrent angle.

*billy walks again*

Ashley: Hmm? *tries again but fails* Grrr..

A half hour passed and Ashley didn't get anywhere, while Jake was relaxing while Ariel was walking on the treadmill.

Ashley: I would like to put the person who designed this puzzle, in there box and send them to Timbuktu.

Jake: Oh yea that's a hard one, took me almost five minutes. *being cheeky a bit*

Ashley: I heard that cheeky face!

Meanwhile far away in the central Pacific ocean stood a small island named tracy Island. Home of the Tracy family and HQ of International Rescue midway between Australia and South America, and Jeff Tracy was going over his paper work.

Jeff Tracy: Hmmm? *paperwork on his desk*

*he hears a beep noise from a portrait*

Jeff: Go ahead.

At the other end was Stacy tracy, a member of the tracy family and the only daughter of the Tracy family.

Amelia: Hey Father how's it going?

Jeff: Stacy, how's life in New Zealand doing?

Amelia: Well I've finished my qualifications for my studys, and if i'm lucky. I might get my dagree.

Jeff: That's my girl, are you coming home by chance?

Amelia: Yes, but I might need pick up.

Jeff: I'll look into it and i'll tell your brother's that your coming home.

Amelia: Thanks dad, i'll see you soon.

Jeff: See you soon Amelia.

*they hang up*

At that moment Scott came into the room wondering what was going on.

Scott: Hey Father what's going on?

Jeff: Well this is between you and me Scott your sister is coming home after her long studies.

Scott: Amelia, I haven't seen her for quite a long time.

Jeff: I know, which is why i'm arranging Penelope to pick her up and bring her here.

Scott: Well that would be nice, is there anything new?

Jeff: No Scott, carry on.

Scott: Yes father. *walks away & carries on*

At the other end of the world stood adventure bay a town near the American border and it was a slow day, but not for long.

Ryder: "Marshall and Zuma." called Ryder "i have a urgent mission, someone has fallen of the bridge and into the water below and they need help."

Zumba: "Let's get wet!"

Marshall: "Ready for ruff, ruff rescue!"

*the two and Ryder headed down to there vehicles and race into action*

Ryder: Skye were gonna need your winch.

Skye: "Let's take to the sky!" *as she headed for her helicopter to head out*

Meanwhile at the look out lab the rest of the team were look at some new inventions, which for Everest was not a good start.

Everest: There's no way! I'm working with an oversized pile of junk!

Rivet: Hey don't call me that!

Professor Lucas: Everest, Rivet and the new mission select backpacks are the best that Profferer Pat Pending has made. He's just staying here for just today.

Everest: I'm sorry, Professor Lucas my father never needed a robot or new technology. And nether do I!

Rubble: I maybe an old fashioned Bulldog, but I think this old fashioned toaster thing and these new backpack's might be onto something.

Everest: Do what you think, Tracker and I are sticking the old way. Right Tracker?

*Everest looks at Tracker*

Tracker: This is so cool! I just put Chase in a tanker truck fire.

*tanker truck fire simulation is activated and the tanker truck in englufed*

Chase: Mission select, *mission selection tanker fire* Tanker fire! *his equipment on the backpack he has deploys*

Chase: I'm going in! *his backpack deploys the jaws of life and races over to the door and prays it open* Commencing extraction of civilian now! *as he undoes the seatbelt and got the training dummy out he made a dash for it, but the tank on the back of truck explodes*

*bleve occurs*

Tracker: Chase!

Everest: Let's see how he can get out of this.

*Tracker looks on horrified not knowing if he was alive, but as the smoke clears and heat shield is reviled Chase emerges from the explosion unscathed and deactivated the heat shield which it lower.*

Chase: I'm a bit toasted, but ok. *as the heat shield comes off*

Tracker: That's an event code, TMI.

Chase: TMI? What's a TMI?

Tracker: Too Much Information.

*Chase and Tracker laugh at that joke*

Everest: Ok, maybe the back pack does have a good advantage, i'm still not ready to rely on a bag of bolts.

Tracker: Come on, it's nice here with new tech. Won't you join me?

Everest: I'm happy right where i'm at. *as she walks away*

Rivet: Is she always like that?

Tracker: Sometimes she is.

Rubble: But she is not that bad.

Meanwhile back at PontyPandy one month after the light house rescue Fireman Sam was about to receive a medal for his bravery from the night at the light house.

Station officer Steele: And of course I remember the look on his face as he climbed back into the fire engine. It gives me great pleasure to perform this duty, it's not often.

While Station officer Steel was giving his speech looking while at the fence, was Norman price and Mandy flood.

Norman: Who's that standing next to Station officer Steele?

Mandy: That's Chief Fire Officer Boyce, he's come from Newtown to give out a medal. My dad told me.

Station officer Steele: This great service, it's one month since the night of the great storm a night when one fireman performed an act of selfless bravery. Above and Beyond the call of duty.

Chief fire officer Boyce: Hear. Hear.

Station officer Steele: So would our hero please step forward.

*elvis steps forward*

Station officer Steele: Not you Cridlington, Fireman Sam.

Elvis: Sorry sir. *steps back*

Sam: *whispering* Don't worry Elvis, you'll get yours one day. *steps forward*

Boyce: It gives me great pleasure, in presenting you with the medal of outstanding Bravery. *places the medal on him* Sam you are a credit to the service.

*the two stepped back and Saluted each other the rest of the team applied congrats to there friend and colluge*

Tom Thomas: *whistled loudly*

Station officer Steele: Yeah, that;s enough for that!

*tom sighed a little bit*

Sam: Uh thank you sir, but it's really just part of the job, and I couldn't have done it without the rest of the team.

Steele: Well said sam.

*elvis pops next to him*

Elvis: Does that mean I can have a medal too?

Steele: Nnnooo, Cridlington, it means it's time for you to put the kettle on. *chuckles a bit*

*Elvis walks away disapointed*

Steele: Yyeess. *after chuckling* Would you be interested in a cup of tea sir?

Meanwhile on the other side of Ponypandy near the Wharf at the cafe Mike was putting up a wind turbine on the roof of the boat house.

Bronwyn Jones: Oh mike, thought you might like some lemonade to cool you down.

Mike: Oh thanks Bronwyn, hee. I don't know why they want a wind turbine fitted up here, there isn't a breath of wind. *as he was descending from the roof and climbing down the ladder*

Bronwyn: Ahh but there's a storm on the way, I can always tell when my seaweed get's damped.

Mike: Ahh right you are, well i've never known it was s-o h-ooooowww! *falls off the roof*

*splash sound effect*

Bronwyn: Mike? *runs over to harbour*

*mike scream help as Bronwyn runs over*

Bronwyn: *in horror and shock* Mike!

Mike: *trying to keep above water* Me tools are weighing me down!

Bronwyn: I'll call fireman sam! *Races back inside her shop picks up the phone and dials 999*

Emergency operator: Emergency services, what service do you require?

Bronwyn: The fire service and fireman Sam! Please hurry!

meanwhile back at Pontypandy fire station Fireman Sam was talking with fire Chief fire officer Boyce about something while on the second floor of the fire house with a window looking down into the back Station officer Steele was talking to Elvis and Penny the two other firefighters that where inside the station. Steele was telling the two about how he and Chief fire officer Boyce used to be cadets at the fire academy.

Steele: Yes Chief fire officer Boyce and myself were at the fire academy you know.

Elvis: So why aren't you a chief fire officer then sir?

*Steele was just finishing his cup of tea when*

Elvis: Was he just better then you?

*Steele's eyes widened as he nearly chocked on his drink*

Steele: *nearly chocked* Certainly not! *finished his cup and handed it to penny* I just like where the action is on the front line.

*As Steel walked back to his office down stares Penny walked over to the window*

Penny: Hmm? I wonder what they're talking about?

Boyce: Sam I have a little proposition for you. *shows him a peace of paper* You are just the man I need to lead the new Rapid Response fire unit in Newtown.

Sam: *stunned* What?! Lead? Like a station office?

Boyce: Why yes, in fact I think you can make chief fire officer one day Sam, just like me.

Sam: Ahh.. *stunned and shocked* I don't know what to say sir.

Boyce: Say nothing. *points to the paper* Just sign here.

Meanwhile inside Station officer Steele was watching sam and Boyce when he heard the emergency pager go off and went to get it and ripped the paper off to the side.

Station Officer Steele: *rips the paper off to the bottom side* Mike flood has fallen off the boat house roof into the harbour? *chuckles a bit* Silly chap. *presses the button for the alarm*

*penny slides down the fire pole*

Sam: Sorry sir! *as he hears the alarm to get going*

Steele: Sam! Mike flood has fallen off the boathouse roof and into the Harbour!

Sam: Sound's like a job for Neptune sir!

Steele: You're right! Penny you better get going!

Penny: On my way sir!

Steele: You better go too.

*penny and sam got on there gear and helmets on and got into Jupiter*

Sam: *turned the lights and siren's on and was about to go when he pulled a peace of paper out*

Penny: *after clipping on her seat belt* What's that you got there Sam?

Sam: *puts the peace of paper in his pocket* Huh I'll tell you later Penny.

*as he drives out the firehouse while heading down toward the harbour*

Boyce: That's some fireman you got there Steele.

Steele: Yes sir, we in Pontypandy are very proud of him.

While Fireman Sam and firefighter Penny raced to the Harbour, Elvis was in Station Officer Steele as he was to clean the file cabinet and reorganize them

Elvis: *singing the song dancing with myself* Da ncin wi th my seeelllfff! Dancin with my self!

Of course Elvis was a a bit terrible at singing, he continued his work. But as Elvies was about to put away the last folder. He drooped one that was important and one that Station officer steele had kept from the others which he kept hidden for years.

Elvis: Ohhh nnoo! *file drops out and papers fallout* Ohh i'm soon dumb… *he proceeds to clean up the paper's when he notices a news paper clipping* huh? What's this? He pick it up reading title PONTYPANDY FIRE CHEIF LOSE'S A SON WHILE IN THE LINE OF DUTY* What? Station officer Steele Lose's a son? *stunned at this*

But before he he could go further into reading he heard Steele and Boyce outside.

Steele: If you'll excuse me sir. I need to get some thing in my office.

Boyce: Of course sir.

Elvis: Oh dear! *knowing he would be cross at the mess, so he quickly put the news paper clipping into his pant pocket and puts the rest of the papers into the file cabinet*

*station officer Steele comes in*

Steele: Cridligton! What are you doing?!

Elvis: Just finished cleaning sir..

Steele: Oh ok, well I would like if you left my office. I'm very busy.

Elvis: Alright sir. *was about to leave when he asked a question* Say station officer Steele, can i ask a question?

Steele: Sure Cridlington, tell me what's on your mind.

Elvis: Well.. Do you have other family member's that joined the fire service sir?

Station officer Steele: Certainly not Cridlington! As a matter of fact, get out of my office also! I am very busy!

Elvis: Sorry sir.. *leaves his office with the paper in his pocket*

Steele: *sigh*

Meanwhile Fireman sam and Penny raced through PontyPandy and arrived at the Harbour, springing into action, Bronwyn the sister in Law of fireman Sam looked on anxious not knowing what will happen next.

*Mike was struggling hard not to drown from his towel belt on him*

Sam: *getting his water rescue gear on* Come on Penny, Mike won't be able to stay afloat much longer.

Penny: *finished getting her water rescue gear on* Ready sam.

*sam launches Neptune and heads out on the water.

Mike: *struggling* he r e over here!

*Neptune plus up alongside*

Sam: Ok mike, let's get you out of there. *tryies to help him out of the water* Wow Mike, have you been having extra chips again? *after a good struggle to get him into the boat*

Mike: *panting* N o i've still got me tool belt on. Heh, well actually it was quite refreshing taking a dip in this heat. It's been so hot these last few days.

Of course Mike Flood was right as the past few days the weather was very hot and dry, so much so was that the country side of wales including the nation parks, had a severe risk of fire even resulting in no camp fires allowed.


End file.
